


Sleepy Times

by JensenQuackles03



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Season 9 Spoilers, Sleepy Times, cutesy times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-29 00:09:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/998536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JensenQuackles03/pseuds/JensenQuackles03
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some cute (hopefully) sleepy time with my new second favorite ship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepy Times

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing polyamorous. Not a great writer, I know. But for some reason I really love this ship. Its just so cute. Not a lot of work for it right now.

Dean slowly opened his eyes to see Ezekiel pressed against his chest. The hunter smiled and put his nose in the fallen angel’s hair with the full intention of falling back asleep.

That is, until he felt a firm pressure against his butt. He turned around to see his ex-angel blinking at him. “You just happy to see me?” Dean grinned at his own cheesy line, which was quickly wiped away as Cas leaned forward and kissed him softly. 

Cas nipped at his lips gently before getting up off the bed. The action rocked the bed, which awoke Ezekiel. Cas leaned down to gently catch the angel’s lips in a kiss. “I’d love for the three of us to have such great fun again, but I’m still sore and in great need of a shower.” With that the ex-angel left to go take his shower.

Ezekiel turned back to Dean and shrugged. “I think we’re all still too sore.” Dean nodded his agreement before gently kissing Ezekiel, cupping his face in his hands. The angel pushed into the kiss before snuggling into Dean’s chest just before dropping back off into sleep, Dean close behind.


End file.
